


Between the Lines

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter writes to Seras while he is in Italy on Hellsing business.  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

Dear Miss Victoria,

You asked me to send you a postcard from Italy and I have taken the liberty of sending you this letter instead, with several postcards enclosed.

_Who are you kidding? You were going to write to her anyway and you were terribly relieved to have an excuse._

This really is a beautiful place, though of course I don't have much time for tourism with all this Iscariot business going on.

_You are missing out on your little time for sleep just to write her this..._

The architecture is lovely; I only wish that you could also have a chance to visit.

_Preferably accompanied by her loyal butler, no doubt? Why do you never tell that woman the truth?_

I thought of you the other day when I saw a ceiling overlaid with gold.

_You think of her every day, Walter, and practically every hour._

You were just telling me that you love gold more now that you cannot have silver.

_And it was you who left that gold necklace in her room, with a note that it something old that Integral was giving away. When really you bought it yourself in an antique shop. Coward._

Maxwell is a strange man, very histrionic at times, and you can tell it shames him to have asked Hellsing for help. As for Anderson, you can tell he still wants to kill us all.

_But if he ever attacked Seras in front of you, you would slice him to death, regenerator or no._

I miss the manor very much.

_You miss her. Stop being so stupid._

Perhaps when I return we can take another evening walk on the grounds, or even in the city.

_Ask her for a real date, why don't you? Are you that worried about her age? Surely you're not afraid of vampires anymore..._

Please take good care of yourself,

_While you are not there to take care of her._

Love,

_Let that stand, damn it..._

Walter C. Dornez


End file.
